Musical Storm
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Superboy, the Boy of Steel? Sure. But not when it comes to a thunder storm. The living weapon is resorted to a trembling child beside his bed. Good thing Megan is there to calm and help him through this. Supermartian. One-shot.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Musical Storm  
**

**

* * *

**

Megan Morse, glanced out the window in the Cave kitchen Outside the sky was a angry gray color, clouds rumbling over the wildly stirring ocean. She was experiencing her first uncanny rain storm in Happy Harbor. The martian watched in awe and fascination as the raindrops slated against the windowpane, rattling the glass with it's friction.

Three hours ago she had received word from Red Tornado that the other Young Justice members would not be coming to the Cave due to the approaching storm, greatly disappointing the had been looking forward to see Artemis so they could discuss the latest episodes of Pretty Little Liars and Modern Family together. And due to the rain should could not get a clear signal to Comm. link the blond archer.

"I wonder how it feels to stand in it..." Megan wondered aloud, hands pressed against the glass. Feeling the vibrations of each icy raindrop as they hit the glass, sending shivers up her spine.

Finally unable to retain her curiosity, the martian hopped off her stool and headed for the front entrance of the Cave. She changed from her cardigan and skirt garb into a warmer outfit with a yellow raincoat, hat and red rubber boots. Just as she passed through the living room she heard a gruff voice call after her.

"Where are you going?" Megan paused in the doorway, turning on her heel to face a stony faced Superboy.

"Outside."

"Outside?" He repeated.

"Yes, outside to the cliff."

"In the rain?"

Megan shrugged. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I always wanted to stand in the rain." Superboy smirked.

"Since when?"

"Since I saw The Notebook." She replied, twiddling her thumbs together. "You know in the scene where Allie and Noah ride in Noah's boat for a while and they get caught in the rain and they..." The martian blushed. "Kiss."

"Che, yeah. But they were _kissing _in the rain, not standing in it."

"They _did _stand in it."

"For twenty seconds."

"They were kind of busy..." Megan defended.

"Whatever..." The clone shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. Megan rolled her eyes, straightening her hat and started back towards the entrance. "Hey!"

"What?

"You can't go out there."

"Yes, I can."

"It's ugly out there."

Megan huffed. "I'll take a umbrella."

"That's worse."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Just then a loud, booming sound like a canon was heard from outside of the Cave, making Megan jump about three feet in the air. Her hands flew to her chest, she could feel her heart pound wildly in her chest. "What was that?"

She received no answer.

"Superboy?" The martian swept her gaze over the living room. Strangely, Superboy was no where to be seen. Another loud booming sound shook her from her thoughts, this time it was louder. Closer.

The lights overhead flickered ever so slightly.

"What's going on?" She whispered, feeling unsafe in mid-air. Letting out a shaky breath, Megan slowly descended back to the ground and shuffled her feet forward. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold as angled her body towards the rooming corridor.

Towards Superboy's room.

She passed her room, more booming sounds rambled behind her. Each time she would flinch ever so slightly but kept her mind on her objective, easing her nerves a bit. Finally the slim martian came to the clone's door. She raised her hand to knock but a boom did it for her.

"Superboy?" Megan called out, trying her best to keep her voice even. "Superboy are you in there?"

She waited a few moments.

No reply.

"Superboy?" Her hand automatically found the courage to rap on the metal door. It's metallic ringing echoed eerily through the empty halls.

No answer.

Megan started to become nervous, glancing back down the dim hallway. She had before roamed the Cave at night without fear or hesitation, but tonight seemed different. Darker. Frightening.

Taking in a deep breath she reached out to the passcode lock on the door, to her surprise it was unlocked. She pressed the 'enter' button, stepped and watched the door slid open. Megan slowly poked her head through the door way. The room was dark, except the single light coming from the single wide window opposite of Superboy's closet.

But where was it's owner?

"Superboy?" She whispered softly. Megan fully walked into the room, automatically the door slid shut behind her with a hollow slam. She gasped and jumped, her heart hammered in her chest.

She heard a low, almost deathly grumble coming from the far corner of the room. Megan gathered up all of her courage to inch closer into the room, cocking her head to the side. Squinting, into the dim light she could see a large dark figure wedge in between the bed and the wall. Megan swallowed the dry lump in her throat, eyes widening at the shocking sight.

"Superboy?"

The Boy of Steel lifted his face from between his knees that were drawn up against his chest. He was trembling, face pale and unmistakably frightened.

"What is that?" He whispered, wide eyed. "Stop!"

"What do you mean? Stop wh-" Another booming sound exploded behind her, the room flashed with electric white light from the window. Megan inclined her head towards the window and then back at the cowering boy.

"What is that? Gah, make it stop..." The martian crouched down next to Superboy.

"I... I can't stop it, Superboy. It's... It's nature... It's..." Megan bit her lower lip. "It's a thunder storm."

"I don't like it." Superboy moved his hands over his head and buried his face in his knees.

Megan pursued her lips together, unsure what to do. How to help him. She never dreamed of seeing Superboy, the madman of Young Justice, the _living weapon_, so scared, so _vulnerable_ in front of her. But here he was. Trembling and panicking.

"Is... Is this why you didn't want me to go outside, Superboy?" She asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Did you hear the thunder storm coming? Is that why you wouldn't let me go?"

Megan moved to sit with a her legs folded to the side, hands gripping her skirt. She knew he didn't like to be touched, meaning she couldn't comfort him physically.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Okay... Thank you." She nodded in appreciation. Another clap of thunder sounded outside. The clone jumped, his face contorting with disdain. Megan felt helpless."How... How much did you train today?"

"Five... Five hours."

"With the simulation robots? I saw all of the scrap metal, so I cleaned it up for you."

"Uh, thanks..." Megan glanced at the window. She had to keep him talking, trying her best to divert his attention from the storm.

"Why are you so scared the thunder?" Superboy moved his hands away from his face, a frown twisted on his face.

"I'm not scared!" He snapped. The martian slowly held her hands up in defense, knowing she had just stepped into a sensitive topic.

"Okay, okay, you're not scared... But why does it bother you?"

"It... I..."

Megan waved her hand. "We... We don't have to talk about this... Not unless you want to. Not until you're ready to."

He automatically relaxed.

"How about we talk about something else?" She suggested, wringing her fingers together.

"Mars."

"Mars?" She echoed, he nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"About your family... And your eight sisters."

"Twelve, actually." His eyebrows shot up.

"Older or younger?"

"Nine older and three younger. I would tell you their names but... You would get confused." Megan giggled softly.

"I won't ask then." He mumbled. "How did you grow up with all other those sisters?"

Megan sat back against the futon of the bed, sighing. "Well, it wasn't easy. My parents always seemed too busy with elder sisters, who always teased me about having to watch over our younger sisters."

"That's not fair." Superboy said, shaking his head slightly. She smiled warmly at his opinion. The thunder seemed to slowly slip from his mind.

"Yes it wasn't. But I love them anyway. So, whenever Uncle J'onn visited us I would feel better because he always paid the most attention to me of out all of my siblings. He would pick me up and sit me on his knee while he told me stories about his adventures on various planets, mostly Earth, and the people he met there. He always brought me these different gifts-" She broke off her own sentence, a sudden thought coming to her.

"What's wrong?" The clone's brow furrowed in confusion. The martian suddenly stood up, turning towards the door. His hand quickly shot out and caught her ankle. "Where are going?"

"I'll be right back." His grip tightened on her skin. "Superboy..." She looked down to meet his pleading gaze.

"Don't go."

"I promise, Superboy. I'll come right back." Slowly she felt his hold on her slacken, releasing her as he curled back into his corner.

The martian quickly scurried out of the room, down the hall back to her own room. She messed up punching in her passcode four times before the door finally slid open, allowing her access. With a relieved sigh she darted inside and dropped down beside her bed, reaching underneath. Lighting sounded outside as she groped around in the dark until her fingers found a small, curved object.

"Ah-ha!" She slid the object out from under the bed, cradled it against her chest and ran back into the hallway. Back to Superboy's room.

The martian stepped back into the room to see Superboy was still huddled in his panic corner. His eyes lit up slightly at the sight of her return. Megan smiled softly at him, walking over to the bed and sat down. She patted a spot on the bed next to her.

"Come up here."

He started to get up but a another clap of thunder made him sit back down. Superboy stared at the window then at her and shook his head.

"N... No."

"Okay... Hopefully you'll be able to see it from down there then." Megan said, pulling her treasure from under her raincoat. It was small brown wooden chest with spiraling designs painted on the white lid. "When I was about fifteen... Five in human years, my father made this box for me. It's a music box."

"Nice." Superboy nodded.

"But when I was eight my youngest sister threw the box across the room and it hit the wall, breaking the set of pins that were placed on the cylinder that made the music." Megan said, fingering the designs.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Uncle J'onn found out and came back to give me this," She lifted the gold latch, opening the lid and reached into the box. Gingerly she lifted out a white round shaped object with four finger holes and a mouthpiece.

Superboy sat up straighter. "What's that?"

"It's a instrument similar to a pan flute." Megan explained, glancing out the window. The thunder was coming back again.

Quickly, she closed her eyes and raised the the mouthpiece to her lips, adjusted her fingers on three of the four finger holes. She played a few soft tunes, familiarizing herself with the different notes. Megan started syncing into a comfortable rhythm, playing a old child's lullaby.

"It's nice..." She heard him whisper, followed by the light rustling of clothes as he moved from his position from the floor. After a moment she felt the bed dip down from behind her, he was laying down on the bed. She tried her best not to smile.

Finally the lullaby came to a end and Megan opened her eyes, turning around to face the clone. He was laying peacefully on the red bedspread curled up like a cat, staring attentively at her with his azure eyes.

"Hi." She said quietly.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, he frowned. "Keep playing."

"I was going to, be patient."

Raising the instrument back to her lips, the martian started to play another lullaby, a calm, almost mystic feeling began to drift around the room. She watched Superboy close his eyes, looking tranquil and innocent as a child. A warm, comforting feeling spread in her chest as she felt the wavelengths of his mind settle calmly like waves after a tsunami.

He reached out and laid his hand on her waist. She stopped playing, the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Sleep." Superboy mumbled.

"I'll leave you-"

"No."

"Would you want me to keep playing?"

"Sleep." He repeated.

"Then-"

"With me."

"Um..."

"Put it down, sleep. Won't tell you again."

"Uh, I... hello, Megan, why not?" She decided to comply and placed the alien flute back in the music box then on his nightstand. The martian girl shrugged out of her jacket and boots and dumped them onto the floor.

"Night." He rolled over to face the window just as lighting flashed across the window. Superboy sat up and looked at her wryly. "Switch sides."

"Okay." Seeing no use in arguing with him, the small martian crawled over him to lay in his previous spot, while he brought the covers up around their shoulders. His arm draped over her waist, the feeling of his warm breath against the back of her neck.

"Night."

"Sweet dreams, Superboy." Megan whispered, falling asleep to the lingering notes of the ocarina playing in her head.

* * *

When Megan woke up she was face to face with a contently sleeping Superboy. She felt a strong blush spread across her cheeks. She tried to move back but found herself stuck where she laid. The clone's arm was still wrapped around her waist, protectively. The martian lifted her head to peer over his shoulder the alarm clock on the nightstand.

It was ten in the morning.

Biting her lower lip, Megan wrestled with that to do now. A responsible part of her said to she needed to leave before the rest of the team arrived to avoid questioning but another part wanted to stay here with the clone. Warmly in his bed.

"Oh my Mars..." She whispered. "That sounds so wrong."

"Quit yapping, go back to sleep." Mumbled a cranky voice.

Megan looked down to see Superboy glaring at her with annoyance. Apparently she had awakened the living weapon from his slumber. She smiled nervously at him.

"Good morning, Superboy, sleep well?"

"I was... Go back to sleep."

The martian glanced fretfully at the alarm clock's flashing neon red lights. "But... I think we should get up now and get dressed for today."

"Why? Batman hasn't even assigned us mission yet... For the past three days." Superboy grumbled, tightening his hold on her waist and snuggled a bit closer. "I don't see the point of getting ready for a day of nothing."

"That's not true, what about training with Canary?"

"She can lick my boots."

"That's not sanitary."

"And neither is disturbing me." Megan shook her head and sighed in defeat.

"That made no sense... May I at least get up?"

Superboy sighed inwardly. _"Why?"_

"Because I do not wish to cause accusations amongst our teammates if they walk in on us. I'm also not sure if I'm up to explaining why I am sleeping in here with you." The martian replied.

"Whatever."

"Superboy!"

"But it's raining outside still, so no. You can't go."

Megan smiled playfully. "Keeping me here to scare the thunder away?"

"... No." After a moment he added, "The thunder has gone away... For a now."

"Then let me go." With a reluctant grunt, Superboy unwrapped his arm from her waist, allowing her the freedom that she wanted. "Thank you." She slipped out from under the covers, climb off the bed and moved to gather her boots and jacket. Once Megan had all of her clothing with her, she started for the door.

"Megan?" She heard Superboy call after her. The martian turned back to see him now sitting up against the headboard, her music box resting in his lap and her instrument in his hands. "You forgot these."

"Keep them for me." She flashed him a smile. "For another rainy day."

"But it is raining now... Will you come back?"

"Later, perhaps."

"Okay..." And Megan left him there, sitting in bed, while looking thoughtfully down at her two most prized possessions. He smiled to himself, "... Souvenir."

* * *

The martian had long since changed her clothes back to her cardigan skirt and headband garb yet today's outfit was yellow, reflecting her good mood. She quickly adjusted her headband in the bathroom mirror before walking out into the hallway. The grumbling of her stomach beckoned her attention to feed it a plate of french toast smothered in chocolate sauce.

Turning the corner, Megan walked into the living and hurried on into the kitchen. She found Superboy waiting for her with a bowl of oatmeal on the island. The Boy of Steel automatically slid the bowl in her direction the moment she stepped into the room. She stopped and stared at him blankly.

"Is... Is this for me?" Superboy folded his arm over his chest and shrugged.

"I didn't want you to cook."

"Oh... Okay..." She sat down across from him and picked up the spoon. "Thank you."

"Uh-huh."

"Where is everyone?"

"Wally and Kaldur are sparring in the briefing room. Blondie and Robin aren't coming today."

Megan lifted a mouthful of oatmeal into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Why aren't you training with them?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Okay then."

They lapsed into a period of comfortable silence, the only sound was Megan eating her oatmeal until the spoon hit the bottom of the bowl. Awkwardly she stood up and carried the dirty dish and spoon over to the sink and left them there, planning on washing them later. Megan took in a deep breath, composing herself and turned back toward Superboy.

"Thanks, again, it was really good."

"I know." He nodded, smirking.

"So... I guess you would want to go join the guys now..." She said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Not really." Megan watched him hop off his stool and stroll over to the doorway. He paused to look back at her expectantly. "You coming?"

"Where?"

"Outside."

She blinked several times. "But it's raining."

"So?" He shrugged.

"Sure... Let's go."

The martian followed him into the briefing room where Kaldur was grappling with KF on the floor. The speedster grinned at Megan as she passed them by.

"Hey beautiful! Where are you going?" Kaldur rolled his eyes at the ginger haired boy and kneed him in the stomach. "OW!"

"Leave them alone."

"You didn't have to get all physical about it!"

Superboy nodded at the merman with silent gratitude before leading Megan out of the Cave. They stepped out into the downpour. The sky was a light gray color, contrasting the churning black water of the ocean.

Megan gasped, the raindrops immediately soaked through her clothes. Shivers tingled up and down her spine. Megan raised her hands above her head and twirled around in circles in the rain. Though the drops was cold, she felt completely warm. There was defiantly no reason to fear the rain... Except catching a bad Earth cold.

She turned to Superboy, smiling brightly. "This is incredible!"

"I guess." He shrugged.

She bit down on her lower lip. Megan desperately wanted him to feel as happy as she did. Slowly, hesitantly she reached out and lightly poked his chest. He arched his brow wryly at her.

"You're it!" Megan announced, walking away from him. She paused a few yards away to look back over her shoulder to see he had not moved a muscle. "C'mon, Superboy!"

"What?"

"Chase me!"

"Why?"

"Because you're it!" She shouted over the drizzle.

Superboy rolled his eyes. "That's stupid."

"Sore loser."

"... I'm not a loser."

"Prove it!" The martian watched his face become serious, his eyebrows knitting together and his hands curling into fists at his sides. His heavily muscled stature rippled as changed his stance, like a angry bull ready to charge at his enemy. Her eyes widen. "Uh-oh..."

Megan let out a yelp and took off running at full speed. From behind she could hear him grunt and the soles of his sneakers kicking up dirt as his heavy footsteps pounded against the wet ground. Pursuing her.

"You better run!" She glanced over her shoulder to see Superboy was closing in on her and fast. She skidded to a halt beside a thick grove of trees, her hand shooting out to steady her weight. "Watch out!"

The martian felt a hard, lean body collide against her back and knock her down onto the soggy Earth. She let out a high pitched scream as she fell, falling against the upturned roots of the tree. Mud splattered all over her. A loud, wet slapping sound was heard amongst the rain. Megan looked beside her. Superboy had saved himself by landing on his knees and elbows, half of his face caked in mud.

"Gr..." His face was grimaced in pain. "I hate this game."

"You shouldn't have ran into me then." She groaned, sitting up and moving her soaking hair back from her face.

"_You _shouldn't have _stopped _running in the first place!" He snapped.

Megan's temple throbbed. "I never asked you to come out here!" she shot back.

"You're the one who wanted to stand in the rain! Sorry for helping you achieve that!" He sat up as well, ears tinging red. "Stupid notebook."

"_The _Notebook."

"Whatever!"

Megan stood up, shaking her head. "Let's just go back..."

"No... No, wait." She ignored him and kept walking. "I said wait!"

"What for?" She paused in her retreat, waiting for his answer, the sound of his heavy footsteps like thunder behind boomed her. "Oh, forget it."

His hand suddenly latched onto her wrist, pulling her back around to face him. Megan steeled herself, ready for Superboy to yell at her for getting his clothes dirty or take out his anger out on her. As usual. But it never came. Instead she was met with his piercing blue eyes, smoldering her with raw and mixed up emotions. His hold on her was warm and tight.

Memorized, she reached up gingerly to brush some of the mud off of his face and away from his lips. And then it happened. In the lights sheets of pouring rain and uncanny cold weather, Superboy impulsively released Megan's wrist, cupped her face firmly and kissed her hard on the mouth.

The martian gasped against his lips, startled and enthralled by his rash behavior. Automatically she responded and rested her hands on his hips. Superboy's jeans clung low on his hips despite his belt, weighed down heavily by the rain. Although, both of their clothes were. His mouth moved roughly, hungrily against hers in a fit of unexplored passion. Megan responded fully, gripping his hips with little strength she had, her legs started to feel like jelly. Probably sensing this, he broke the kiss.

They stood there panting for a few moments, staring at one another. Their eyes hooded with satisfaction and faces flushed red from the rain and their brief lack of oxygen. Superboy kept her face cradled in his large hands, chest heaving against hers. Megan could feel his heart hammering in time with her own.

"What..." She struggled to speak. "What was that?"

Superboy smirked. "A lot better than The Notebook."

"Much better." She agreed, allowing the clone to pull her back in for another passionate, time shattering kiss.

The rain seemed to lighten as soon as their lips touched, melding together. And somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought the rain drops were there to play music for them.

Symbolizing their perfect harmony.

* * *

**Reviews are asked for and flames aren't.**


End file.
